guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shield of Regeneration
If the skill balance carries over from this weekend, this skill is pretty darn good now. --Thom Bangalter 00:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I cant figure out how to use it effectively on a primary monk due to the high energy cost.--Thelordofblah 14:04, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Don't, use it on a N/Mo in a spirit build or bloodspike where they have plenty of energy. --Theonemephisto 14:07, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Glyph of Lesser Energy. :::: Or just switch to a High Energy Weapon set. Luigi 06:27, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::: Wow... how would a high energy set help on this? 15 energy is still 15 energy...a high energy set wouldn't matter at all..--62.235.139.48 14:19, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Yea, if the skills stay how they are now, this may become the new health regen for a 55 monk :P ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]])' 21:30, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Ummm no. 55 monks arent going to waste their elite skill for regen. 55 monks also dont need +armour. more recent 55 builds dont use regen at all. they use SoA. this will never be used by 55's Echo ftw 21:44, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::I would have to argue that :P, most 55's (not in the UW) use ele skills to solo bosses, see my Build:Mo/E SoA Sliver, After the nerf, yes that build may go unwated, but I would just have to replace SoA with this skill and there! a new 55 build that will work. :P '([[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']])' 21:54, 22 January 2007 (CST) :This is certainly usable on 55 monks. It is a trade off to use your elite on staying alive as opposed to doing damage. But done right it is worth the trouble - look at it this way. A 55hp monk for sure needs Protection Prayer skills and attribute points in it to survive. But using the SoR he can completely dump his Healing Prayer attribute, just as with the SoA monk (even if living a more dangerous life now). But moreso the longer duration and short casting time and short recharge time actually make your monk quite adept at surviving even without the Divine Favour attribute and possibly even dropping the Blessed Aura. In short you have more attribute points freed up as well as at least one skill slot. What you do with those is open for all sorts of ideas, but the basic are quite fabulous - I am already well into the first couple of tests of different versions of this new little charm :) Kind Regards (Girion 21:13, 2 February 2007 (CST)) ::I guess it COULD help tank, but really you're not going to have much damage output without an elite for it.--Thelordofblah 01:18, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::TRY IT! Besides being an easy and durable 55'er this basically also only require 3 skills and one attribute; the rest is open for what ever you want for damage. With a bit of soul searching 5 skill slots and more than 100 attribute points should make it possible for you to find ways to do damage. Kind Regards (Kind Regards 04:49, 3 February 2007 (CST)) This skill is hella good now. ~Readem This + life bond = invicible ~ Nick + Mending ~ NR -mending, with SoR there is probboly enough regen already; unless a person is getting interupted, and cannot use SoR. also mending would forcefully puts u into healing( not to mention it is maintain)...Angelus The Wise SoR (16 Prot) + Enchanting Item (20%) + Blessed Aura (13 DF = 32%) = 21.28s, round to 21. 21s * (20HP/s) = 420 HP; 420 HP / 15e = 28 HP/e So SoR under that configuration is on just health recovery about 28 per energy. To compare, Heal Other (16 Heal) is 19 per energy. I'd say that between that much health gain and the protection along for the ride, that we have a serious contender here. It's less of a mystery why ZB is in PvE decline. I use this, life bond, and balthazar's spirit on my RA monk setup with a Kepkhet's Refuge. Does wonders. Throw in Mystic Regen with 8 points in earth prayers and you sit nicely on +19 regen without guardian on. I laugh in the face of degen rangers :P --Phydeaux 14:41, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :too bad regen is capped at 10 M s4 18:45, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :: the extra 9 would be to counter the previously mentioned degen ragnersi would assume...-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah]] 02:00, 19 June 2007 (CDT) nerfed 12 second recharge :Still much better than it was originally. (T/ ) 20:36, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Nerf's inconsequential to Monk primaries using this. It's the E/mo GvG runner that got spanked. Mo/E is the new runner now --Xiu Kuro 05:57, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::Reverted!!! YAY!!!! 76.170.188.190 03:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) LIFe sheath or this that's my question SOR or life sheath in Pve--Balistic Pve 04:11, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I'd say sheath for just general pve. If you're in a hard area that requires a tank you could use SoR, I guess. Call me old fashioned, but I actually still run RC or ZB in pve, tbh. --Shadowcrest 04:13, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::omg? ur serius maet? u still run zb? lol lol nub!!!!! gtfo kekekekekke! Personally though, I have a soft spot for this skill (and WoH) so I mainly run those or the aforementioned RC Blue.rellik 04:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ARe u sure for PVe i mean 126 is not a lot for an elite skill--Balistic Pve 23:42, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Life Sheath is cheap though, something you can afford to spam on allies. And thats also why I use ZB or RC over these two, although usually I'm a heal/prot hybrid or a HB. Those are my typical ones --Shadowcrest 00:28, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :on your healer's boon build do is it better to use dwayna's kiss or jamei's gaze? --Balistic Pve 00:31, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :and i mean a aalomst full prot build for the first one--Balistic Pve 00:32, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::I prefer Dwayna's, because Jamei's with HB is usually overkill and Dwayna's is 5 energy. --Shadowcrest 00:33, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'd still stick with ZB or RC, RC is spammable and basically universal and ZB is stronger than Life Sheath. --Shadowcrest 00:35, 4 February 2008 (UTC) so SOR or ZB or Life sheath final choice--Balistic Pve 00:48, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :ZB. Then depending on where you are Life Sheath or SoR. At least IMO --Shadowcrest 00:53, 4 February 2008 (UTC) which one in NF--Balistic Pve 00:55, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::ZB, until the realm of torment, and then its between SoR and ZB. The only thing is about ZB is that heros/henches usually heal before people get to <50%, so you probably won't get the energy back from ZB. --Shadowcrest 00:57, 4 February 2008 (UTC) how about this for HB --Balistic Pve 01:06, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :That'd work fine. --Shadowcrest 01:10, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Whats nerf? --Recon legend 23:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend